


kiss on pulse

by bickz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, Pining, i cant believe this is so tame omg, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Keith knows that he's dedicated to Shiro, but how does Shiro feel about Keith?





	kiss on pulse

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this request was "kiss on pulse" and it wasn't until i was mostly done writing this that i was like...oh, that probably meant like idk pulse /on the wrist/;;;; OH WELL ! enjoy ((((:

It’s the dead of night -- or as close as it can get when you’re traveling through endless space where time does not exist. Either way, the Castleship dimmed its lights several hours ago and everyone has been asleep for nearly just as long. Except for Keith. Once again, he lies restless in his bed, tossing and turning, haunted by some unknown entity that plagues him with exhausting insomnia. He had hoped that rest would come easily now that Shiro has returned to them. Yet, every time he closes his eyes he feels his heart being clutched with panic, his breath rasping out of him in panicked puffs. 

Keith stumbles out of his room wiping sweaty hair from his brow. Usually a walk around the halls will put his mind at ease, and if that doesn’t do it, a quick spar or two with the Gladiator in the training hall definitely leaves his body weary. He heads out with the intention of an aimless stroll, taking random turns and twists with no particular destination planned.

Which is why when Keith finds himself outside of Shiro’s room, he’s more than a little befuddled. 

At first, Keith dismisses the strange occurrence, tells himself to turn around and just go back to his room. This is all just coincidence, nothing more. But, there really is no such thing as chance. Everything happens for a reason. If Keith believed in flukes, then they never would have found Shiro floating in space, or even the Blue Lion in the first place. 

So, Keith turns on his heel and approaches Shiro’s door. He knows not why, but something brought him here for a reason. Keith takes a deep breath, raises his hand, and the door slides open with a simple wave of his palm. Okay, so Shiro had his door unlocked. Totally not weird.

“Shiro?” Keith calls out, forcing the uncertainty out of his voice. 

There’s no response from the darkness inside the room, and Keith feels fear creep over his spine. He steps forward, his blind eyes desperately searching for Shiro. What if he isn’t here anymore? What if Shiro has disappeared  _ again _ ? Keith feels a lump forming in his throat, and he quickly swallows it back. He blinks through the darkness as he turns in the direction of the bed.

Keith heaves a sigh of relief when he sees the familiar outline of Shiro’s sleeping form. A smile curls his lips as he approaches. In the dim light, Keith can just barely make out Shiro’s peaceful features, and he watches the shallow rise and fall of his friend’s chest as he breathes. It’s oddly soothing to just be here, to be able to see Shiro in person and have confirmation that he isn’t lost in space anymore. 

However, there’s a very real possibility that this is just a hallucination. Keith has had his fair share of vivid visions involving Shiro -- many of which ended up as horrific nightmares. A few more steps forward bring Keith right to Shiro’s bedside. He sucks in another deep breath before quietly kneeling there and reaching out a hand. Gently, Keith runs his fingers over Shiro’s chest, feels the very real heat radiating through his clothes, and lets out his bated breath in a sigh.

“It’s so good to have you back,” Keith whispers, his voice cracking with emotion. 

Shiro stirs in his sleep, grumbles something incoherent, and rearranges himself on his side. Keith swiftly retreats his hand to clamp over his mouth in a feeble attempt to stifle his gasp of surprise. His heart stutters, the threat of Shiro awakening paralysing Keith. It would be absolutely mortifying if Shiro woke up to find Keith in his room unannounced. How would he even begin to explain that away? Sure, Shiro is astronomically understanding and compassionate, but it’s still a bizarre scenario.

Luckily, Shiro stays completely unaware, steeped in deep sleep. Once he’s sure that his friend is settled, Keith immediately moves to stand, wanting to leave before he actually does get caught here. Unfortunately, something keeps him frozen in place. Keith can’t pull his eyes away from Shiro, feels like he would rather die than leave his spot right here at Shiro’s side. So, he stays. He moves to sit in a more comfortable cross-legged position on the floor. And, as a few heartbeats drag into minutes which tumble into what may very well be an hour, Keith finds his eyes growing heavy and his muscles whining with exhaustion. He lets out a muffled yawn and dares to lean forward on the edge of Shiro’s bed, his eyes still trained on the sleeping man. 

And that’s the last thing Keith remembers as he’s roused from a dreamless sleep. He blinks slowly at first until he realises that he’s not curled in against the wall beside his bed like usual. Instead, he’s positioned facing the room… which isn’t even his room. Keith’s eyes snap open, and he forces himself awake in an instant. Each of his senses is alert and reeling to process the situation he finds himself in, his heart racing in his ears as his heart pounds with panic. He begins to squirm--

“Shhh, calm down there.” A  _ very _ familiar voice mumbles from behind Keith, and that’s when he realises that there is an arm slung over his waist and something extremely warm pressed against his back.

“Sh-Shiro?!” Keith squeaks. He tenses up in absolute mortification.

“Yes, Keith, it’s just me,” Shiro chuckles sleepily, and he must be really close because Keith feels the other man’s breath tickle the back of his neck. “Go back to sleep. You must have been awake all night.”

Keith can feel his face heating up with embarrassment as he contemplates indulging Shiro’s request or fleeing from this room and flying off to the furthest abandoned planet to hide for the rest of his miserable life. It doesn’t take much convincing for Keith to decide to stay within the comforting warmth of Shiro’s embrace. After all, he’s dream about this for so long, how it would feel to wake up just like this. Keith tells himself to relax, listens to the lull of Shiro’s breathing and attempts to match it. This is okay, everything is alright. 

And then Shiro moves a bit before something warm and dry is pressing against the side of Keith’s neck. That quickly throws off Keith’s calm and has him scrambling to cover his sensitive throat. 

“H-hey! What--  _ what was that _ ?!” Keith snaps, turning his head to glare at a bemused Shiro.

“Just a kiss,” Shiro replies, grinning. 

“Just a--  _ what _ ?” By now Keith must be the same shade of red as his Lion.

Shiro continues to grin sweetly, but his eyes hold a devious glint that even Keith can pick up on. Keith huffs and quickly turns his head away, feigning annoyance to hide his embarrassment. But really it’s quite obvious how Keith truly feels, how pleasant that was for him, to have Shiro’s mouth pressed against such a vulnerable piece of his flesh. 

Keith breaks the silence by clearing his throat, then instantly regrets it. But, goes on anyway, “Uhm, y-you can… do that again.” His voice is strangled, sounds nothing like him, and he wishes he hadn’t said anything.

That is, until Shiro is leaning forward once more and planting another ghost of a kiss on Keith’s neck. It sends goosebumps down Keith’s spine, and a content sigh escapes his lips. He subconsciously lets his head roll back to expose more of his throat, closing his eyes to just enjoy the warmth of his beloved friend. Shiro takes the hint, moves fluidly from one inch of Keith’s flesh to the next. His lips never stray far, eager to taste every bit of the younger boy. As Shiro kisses over Keith’s pulse, he pauses. For a moment, Keith fears that he did something wrong. He’s about to open his eyes when he feels Shiro’s lips part and he swipes his tongue over Keith’s skin. The action draws a shocked groan from Keith, which Shiro responds to with a quiet chuckle. Keith wants to pull away and hide in shame, but Shiro squeezes him closer, proceeds to lick and kiss his neck relentlessly. 

“Sh-Shiro,” Keith gasps, and Shiro pulls away from his throat with a wet pop.

“Yeah, Keith?” The voice Keith hears doesn’t sound like Shiro, the charismatic and gentle leader of Voltron. It sounds more like the man that has danced around the edges of Keith’s dreams, teasing and tempting him with something dark and forbidden, a desire that Keith has suppressed for so so long.

Keith forgets how to respond, so he turns his head to blink slowly up at Shiro. The smirk Keith is rewarded with dazzles him, makes it even harder to remember how basic motor skills work. He offers his own small smile in place of actual words and hopes it will get across whatever message he wanted to relay in the first place. And Keith assumes he has done something right because suddenly Shiro is leaning closer and closer until their foreheads touch and their noses brush and there’s no room for breathing and nowhere for Keith to look except right into those lovely grey hues.

“Is this okay?” Shiro whispers, and Keith wants to scoff at him for not asking that sooner.

Instead, Keith lets his eyes wander down to Shiro’s lips, thinks about how nice they have felt on his neck, and how much better they are going feel against his own mouth. Without thinking, Keith squeezes his eyes shut and surges up to roughly crash their mouths together. Keith can hear Shiro groan, and he’s not sure if it’s from pain or surprise or something else. Nevertheless, Keith doesn’t pull away. He knows right away that he’s no good at this and has no idea what he’s doing, but something about his lips pressing sloppily against Shiro’s feels amazing and perfect. Besides, Shiro isn’t pushing him away. So maybe he’s actually doing something right?

But then Shiro  _ is  _ pulling away with a hand on Keith’s chest to keep him in place. Keith whines in protest, opens his eyes to fix Shiro with a look of frustration. Did he do something wrong? Is this not want Shiro wanted? 

“Slow down there, buddy. You’re going to bruise my face with that much force,” Shiro jests, smiling softly. 

Keith blinks back in response, his annoyance sputtering into nothingness and leaving him temporarily at a loss. Shiro quickly seizes this opportunity by sliding his hand up to cup Keith’s jaw and tilt his head up. There’s a split second where Keith finally recovers enough to smile back before Shiro is tenderly fitting their mouths together. This time with Shiro taking the lead, the kiss is achingly sweet, just like how it felt when his mouth was ravishing Keith’s neck. Keith never wants this to end, doesn’t want to ever stop feeling this light and carefree and sickeningly happy. If they could be like this forever, then Shiro wouldn’t be able to leave him again.

When they pull apart this time, it’s slow and reluctant and leaves them both gasping for breath. Shiro stares down at Keith, half-lidded and adoring. He rubs his thumb over Keith’s cheek, and Keith nuzzles into the warmth of Shiro’s fleshy palm. They both take their time to catch their breath and just smile at each other, totally oblivious to the rest of the world. Right here and now, they’re not the Paladins of Voltron, the Defenders of the Universe. They’re together and alive and well and that’s all that matters.  

“I love you.” Shiro is the first to say it, the words rolling easily off his tongue. Keith watches Shiro’s mouth as he speaks and memorises how his lips move with each syllable. 

“I love you, too,” Keith replies promptly, only hesitating to drag his eyes back up to meet Shiro’s. 

Shiro breathes out a chuckle before leaning down to plant an airy kiss to Keith’s forehead. “I know,” he whispers, and it sounds almost teasing. 

Slowly, Shiro pulls away and lies back on the bed. Keith tries not to look too disheartened. He wants so badly to keep kissing Shiro, to act on the impulses he’s buried away for so long. But, Keith reminds himself that Shiro is probably still weary from his absence. They’ll have time to continue later. Shiro is back now and Keith won’t let him go anywhere this time. And even if Shiro does vanish again, Keith will just keep hunting him down. He’ll never let Shiro be lost. Because without Shiro, what’s the point of anything?


End file.
